


just like a folk song

by warriorbarnes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, au where niall and harry are less idiotic and wear masks when they're in public, this is stupid and incredibly self-indulgant but have it anyways!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorbarnes/pseuds/warriorbarnes
Summary: “Oh,” he says, “is this Taylor’s new album?”“Yeah,” Niall says around a mouthful of pasta. “Told you it was good, didn’t I?”“You did indeed,” Harry mutters, looking down at his plate.or, niall, harry and folklore
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	just like a folk song

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is all fiction. it's not real nor do i want it to be real. it's just a bit of fun.
> 
> title from seven by taylor swift

_She’s done it again_ , Niall thinks the first time he listens to folklore all the way through. The second it’s over, he starts it over again. It’s just so _good._ He listens to it three times back to back that first night, committing all the little note changes and lyrics to memory. And then it becomes his go-to album to put on at any time. When he’s cooking, when he’s cleaning, when he’s just lounging about.

He texts Harry about it. Of course he does, he texts Harry about most things, and he always texts him when he hears a new album for the first time.

_have you heard folklore yet?? so good !_

_Haven’t listened yet. Are we still on for tomorrow night? x H_

_of course. see ya then !_

He puts his phone down again, and smiles. He’s not sure if it’s the thought of seeing Harry, or if it’s because _betty_ just started playing over the speakers. Probably a bit of both, if he’s being honest.

xxx

He’s just put the pasta in the water when he hears the key turning and his front door open. He walks out into the hallway just as Harry is toeing off his shoes and taking off his mask. Their eyes meet and the both smile at each other.

“Hey,” Harry says.

“Hey yourself,” Niall says, walking over to him and leaning in to kiss him briefly. Harry’s hands find their way around his middle, holding him in place so he can’t move away completely.

“Missed you,” Harry murmurs, settling his head on Niall’s shoulder. Niall tucks his face into Harry’s neck, planting a small kiss there for good measure.

“It’s been a week” he points out, with a smile. He pulls back slightly to look at him and cups his face in his hands.

“A _long_ week,” Harry says with a frown, before leaning in to capture his lips again. Niall hums and allows himself to melt into it for a few seconds. Harry’s hands are solid on his lower back, keeping him grounded.

They pull apart, and Niall traces his thumb over Harry’s top lip.

“I’m so glad you got rid of that moustache,” Niall says with a sly smile.

“Heeeey,” Harry frowns, “it wasn’t that bad. Rumour has it twitter loved it!”

Niall scoffs, “Yeah right, ‘cos Twitters suddenly become the voice of reason.”

“Well if you’re going to be mean to me, I could just go” Harry says, pulling away from Niall and moving backwards towards the door.

“Shut up, you idiot,” Niall says with a smile, and grabs his hand, pulling him back. “Come on, dinner’s on the stove. You can help set the table.”

xxx

They’re halfway through dinner, and also halfway through _the last great american dynasty_ when Harry first comments on it.

“Oh,” he says, “is this Taylor’s new album?”

“Yeah,” Niall says around a mouthful of pasta. “Told you it was good, didn’t I?”

“You did indeed,” Harry mutters, looking down at his plate.

“I’ve been listening to in on repeat for the last week,” Niall continues. “Wish I could’ve done something like that during lockdown. I’ve mainly just been staring at the piano hoping something’ll write itself.”

“You’ve been plenty productive,” Harry says. “You did that song with Ashe!”

“One song doesn’t make an album though, does it?”

“Suppose not,” Harry looks at him, squinting his eyes. “But it’s not like you’ve done nothing. You’ve been working out nearly every day. Also, you’ve spent a lot of time with me.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Niall says, rolling his eyes.

“No, I just…” Harry says, reaching across the table to place his hand over Niall’s. “You’re the best, yeah? Lockdown album or not.”

Niall lets out a small laugh, “Thanks, H. Now stop being weird and finish your food.”

“’m not being _weird,”_ Harry mutters, but does take another bite of his pasta. His hand is still holding Niall’s across the table, though.

After they’ve finished, they do the dishes together. Niall cleans, and Harry dries; a routine they’ve somewhat perfected over the last few months.

Folklore is still on in the background, but that’s just how it’s been ever since it was released, so Niall doesn’t really think too much about it. When _betty_ comes on though, he absentmindedly starts humming along and swaying his hips slightly.

“This is the second time we’ve listened to this song now,” Harry says as he’s drying one of the pots.

“Yeah?” Niall says, looking at him. “Guess it’s on repeat.”

“I don’t think I like this song,” Harry says. “This guy clearly cheated on whoever Betty is. Doesn’t sound much like a healthy relationship.”

Niall snorts, “Alright, Mr. _drink and my wandering hands_. It’s still a good song.”

“Heeeey,” Harry pouts. “That’s not fair.”

Niall smiles. “I’m just teasing,” he says, and leans over to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “It’s a good song though.”

Harry just hums and keeps drying the same pot. In the background, the song is almost at the end, and just as Taylor dives into the last chorus, Niall joins in too.

“ _Yeah, I showed up at your party,”_ he sings, grabs the pot out of Harry’s hands, and starts swinging them across the kitchen floor. Harry looks unamused at first, but he can’t hold it together for very long and breaks into a smile just as Niall and Taylor sing “ _if you kiss me will it be just like I dreamed it, will it patch your broken wings, I’m only 17, I don’t know anything, but I know I miss you.”_

Niall gets really into it, making silly faces to make Harry laugh.

Harry smiles as he’s swung around the kitchen. “You’re ridiculous,” he says.

“Admit that it’s a good song,” Niall says as the final chords fade into the next song.

“ _Fine,”_ he says. “It’s a good song.”

“Victory!” Niall exclaims, and plants another big, wet kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“I prefer it when you sing it though,” Harry murmurs, and kisses him briefly.

“Idiot,” Niall mumbles fondly.

xxx

It keeps happening. Niall keeps listening to folklore, because he honestly can’t seem to stop. And Harry keeps acting strange whenever he does.

One day they’re out driving, and during _cardigan_ , Harry makes a comment on how feeling like an old cardigan doesn’t make any sense

(Niall had laughed and told him to shut up. “Just because _you’ve_ never felt like an old cardigan doesn’t mean no one has.”)

A couple of days after that, while they’re sitting on Niall’s balcony in the sun, it’s “what even _is_ a mirrorball, Niall?”

(“I dunno, like a disco ball, I guess?” Niall says. He’s leaning back, eyes closed. If his eyes had been open, he would see Harry squinting at him in the sunlight.

“Doesn’t make any sense,” Harry huffs.

“Yes, it does,” Niall says.)

There are a lot more, little jabs about lyrics or comments about melodies. It’s weird, but then it’s _Harry,_ and he’s always weird, so Niall doesn’t put too much thought into it.

That is, until one day _the 1_ is playing from the speakers in the living room.

“Ugh, I hate this song,” Harry says, and leans over Niall on the couch to grab his phone to skip to the next. Niall grabs it back just as quick though.

“Jesus, what has gotten into you?” he asks. “This is a great song, what are you on about?”

“Well if you love it so much, why don’t you marry it?” Harry snaps.

Niall blinks at him. “What?”

“Clearly, you love this album more than anything in the world right now.”

“So?” Niall says, confused. “The fuck, Harry, what is _going on?_ You’ve been in a mood for ages!”

“It’s weird, ok?” he exclaims. “You’ve literally not listened to anything other than this album for two weeks, you’re _obsessed._ ”

“What’s the big deal?” Niall asks. “You spent a _month_ listening to Adele back in 2015, you didn’t hear me complaining!”

“ _Don’t_ bring Adele into this!” Harry says, and stands up. Niall sits up straight on the sofa and watches as Harry goes over to the windows, presumably to look as dramatic as he possibly can. _Fucking drama queen,_ Niall thinks.

“Harry,” he starts, “will you just tell me what the fuck is going through your head?”

“She’s my ex, Niall!” he says, and oh. That’s right. Niall had kind of forgotten about that. “She’s my ex and it’s _weird_ that you keep listening to her album!”

“Seriously?” Niall says, and has to fight the urge to burst out laughing. “Harry, you dated for like five minutes 8 years ago.”

“She’s still my _ex_ , Niall,” Harry says petulantly. “You should be, like, jealous. Not singing along to songs that might very well be about me!”

Niall actually does laugh then, hard and loud.

Harry groans in frustration, and flops back down on the sofa next to him. “I’m being _serious,_ Niall.”

Niall stifles his laughter a bit and wipes away the tears that have formed in his eyes. “ _Harry,_ ” he says. “Folklore isn’t about you.”

Harry splutters. “They could be! You don’t know that!”

“Harry, I love you, but you’re being ridiculous,” Niall says. “And a bit conceited, but hey, that’s not new.” He winks and Harry glares at him in return.

“I hate you,” he says stubbornly, but that just makes Niall smile wider.

“They’re not about you, H,” he says.

“Have you heard _the 1,_ Niall?”

“Oh no, don’t think I have,” Niall says, “Must’ve missed that one!”

“You’re not funny,” he mutters as he crosses his arms.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” Niall mutters, and lets out a sigh. He pulls up his phone and snaps a quick picture of Harry.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks curiously, but still clearly annoyed.

“I’m putting an end to this,” Niall gets up so that Harry can’t see what he’s doing.

“Niall,” Harry says carefully, “what… Niall what are you typing?” Niall just smirks and keeps tapping away at the phone. “Niall, this isn’t funny. Please put your phone down. Niall. _Niall._ ”

“There! Now we’ll know for sure,” Niall says smugly, handing the phone over to Harry. It’s open to an Instagram DM chat with Taylor, and Niall has sent a picture of Harry pouting, along with the text _hi taylor! love the new album ! quick question, my boyfriend (who is apparently 5 years old and very full of himself) thinks some of the songs might be about him. are they? xx niall_

“Niall, what the _fuck?”_ Harry says. Niall just laughs and sits down next to him on the sofa. “You can’t just do that!”

“’course I can! Taylor and I are mates. Er, kind of, at least.”

Harry stares at him, then back at the phone. Then back at Niall again, before handing the phone back to him. They’re both quiet for a bit.

“Did you really have to put two kisses at the end?” Harry mutters eventually.

“Oh my _god,_ ” Niall exclaims, and before Harry can say anything else incredibly stupid, Niall climbs into his lap, straddling him and putting his hands around his face. “Harold, what the hell is going on?”

Harry just pouts at him again and refuses to meet Niall’s eyes.

“ _Hey,_ ” Niall says, “thought we agreed to start communicating better, eh?” Harry huffs. “Remember?”

Harry mumbles something again.

“What’s that?”

“It’s stupid,” he says.

“No shit, I know it’s stupid, but you can still tell me.”

They look at each other, and Harry takes a deep breath.

“I don’t actually think any of the songs are about me,” he starts.

“Good,” Niall says with a small smile.

“I _do_ think it’s a bit weird that you’re so into an album by my ex –”

“Eight years, Harry.”

“But that’s not it either,” he says. “I just… I’m jealous, I guess?”

“Of what?” Niall asks, brows furrowed.

“Of… the album? Is that weird?”

Niall blinks at him. “Yeah. That’s weird, H.”

“No, I just…” he says, and closes his eyes. “This is really dumb, but like. You don’t talk about _my_ album like that.”

Niall _has_ to laugh at that. He really does.

“You _idiot,_ ” he says, and leans in to kiss the stupid, pouty boy beneath him.

“I know,” Harry sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“Do you have any idea how many times I’ve listened to your albums, Harry?” Niall asks, running his hands through his curls.

“Really?” Harry asks carefully.

“Fine Line was my top album of 2019,” he says, and smiles softly at him.

“Yeah?” he says, and Niall can tell that he’s a lot more relaxed already. He uncrosses his arms, and they come to rest on Niall’s hips.

“Yes, you idiot–”

“Stop calling me an idiot,” Harry protests weakly.

“But I obviously don’t listen to it when I’m around you. Your head’s big enough as is.”

“Shut up,” Harry says, but there’s no malice there anymore. He’s smiling, and there’s a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Niall laughs at him and cups his face again.

“I love you, yeah?” he says.

“I love you, too,” Harry says, and leans up to kiss him. His grip on Niall’s hips tighten, and he drags them closer together. Niall’s hands move from his chin to the back of his head as the kiss deepens.

“Hey,” Niall says and pulls back so there’s just enough space to talk. “You know it doesn’t matter if none of the songs on folklore are about you.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Harry asks, smirking.

“’cos I’ve got two albums full of songs about you.” Niall smiles at him, and Harry laughs.

“Shut up,” he says.

“Make me,” Niall says, leaning back in.

xxx

When they wake up the next morning, Niall’s got a new Instagram DM from Taylor.

_Hi Niall! Thank you so much! As for Mr. Styles, I’m sorry to say that no, none of the new songs are about him. He’ll always have Style though! Hope you’re both doing well! x Taylor_

Niall decides to blast Style on repeat while they eat breakfast. Harry pretends to hate it at first, but by the end they’re both singing along and dancing around the kitchen.

 _fin._

**Author's Note:**

> am i obsessed with folklore? yeah. was it hard to come up with anything bad for harry to say about it? YES as you can probably tell lmao. 
> 
> anyways, i have a lot of thoughts on how this niall and this harry ended up here, but it didn't fit in, so come talk to me @[newangelmp3](https://newangelmp3.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thank you so much for reading, any and all comments are appreciated!


End file.
